Harry of Light
by JFox101
Summary: Its the Final Showdown between Harry and Voldemort. But there's more to Harry thatn meets the eye. He is actually Hoenheim of Light.


**I own neither Harry Potter or FullMetal Alchemist...**

**Author's Note: listen to an Mp3 of Dante from FullMetal Alchemist. I'll specify where. **

Harry and Voldemort where standing off for the final showdown. But it wasn't really Harry Potter in that body. Hoenheim of Light had come across the dying infant Harry Potter and had known he was going to die. The soul at least. He took pity on the infant and used the last fragment of his Philosopher's Stone he made four hundred years ago and transplanted his soul one last time. Harry Potter went to his mother and father. And Hoenheim of Light entered his body.

"Tell me Potter, how does it feel knowing you'bve let your friends and family die for you all your life?" Tom Riddle taunted.

"You know Tom." Herry(Hoenheim) said. "You think your immortal don't you. That you have the secet of eternal life?"

"I do Potter." Voldemort said.

"Splitting your soul by killing and then implanting that piece of soul into an object. OH yes I know all about your horcruxes Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry said in a serious tone that was unlike him making Voldemort become suspicious. "Let me tell you something Tom." He continued. "There's no suc thing as Eternal Life." HE pulled off his robe to reveal his lower body was rotting. Making several spectators gasp.

"Who are you Hary James Potter?" Voldemort asked.

"My name isn't Harry James Potter. Harry James Potter died when I transplanted my soul into his body after taking pity on the dying infant. My real name, is Hoenheim of Light."

"And how is it you transplanted your soul "Hoenheim?" Voldemort asked.

"By using the last fragment of my Philosopher's Stone that I created five hundred years ago. I am an Alchemist. And I created the TRUE Philosopher's Stone."

"SO your saying that the Stone that was here your first year was a false Stone?"VOldemort asked. "Preposterous. You know nothing of magic next to me."

"The Philosopher's Stone is an Alchemists creation, not a wizards." Hoenheim said. "Because wizards could never figure out the one key ingredient that was missing to create the Stone."

"And that is?" Voldemort asked. Intending to get this out of Potter and kill him.

"Human lives." Hoenheim said. Making everyone's eyes widen even Voldemorts.

"And how do you know this Potter?"

"I already told you, I used the last fragment of the Stone to transplant my soul into Harry Potter's body didn't I?" Hoenheim asked. "I created the Stone Five hundred years ago."

"You lie." Voldemort said. "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Stone."

"That was a flase Stone." Hoenheim said. "On that day five hundred years ago, I had finally achieved my goal. (Start Dante Mp3)"

Flashback...

_**A lone man in robes stood in a room full of cages with people. **_

"By using the lives of those sentenced to hang during the Witch Hunts, and those who where dying of the plague, my lover and I relentlessly repeated our experiments no matter how many times we failed. Then we finally grasped it The Philosopher's Stone."

_**The man raises his arms, then swings them down and claps his hands, the people in cages beg him not to do it as they dissappear and become energy fling into a glowing red object floating above the man. The room bathed in red light. **_

"But the transmutation's demands where to much for me, I was dying. Out of sheer impulse my young lover attatched my soul to the body of another man." _**Everyone saw the young woman grasp the stone and run towards the other man in the room and thrusted her palm into his chest.**_ "It was then we discovered the Philosopher's Stone's secret of Eternal Life." _**The girl held the same man's hand in her own looking out over a field. (End Mp3)**_

_**Flashback end...**_

Even the Dark Lord was speechless. "Well then, I am honored to be in the presence of an Alchemist of your calibur." HE said after a while. "However you will still be dying today."

"Look down Tom Riddle." Hoenheim said, pointing down to an array. "Don't you see this array? Its a modified version of the array I used to create the Stone. I plan on dying today, but I'm taking you and your followers with me."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Tom taunted.

"Because this array will take the lives of you and all your human followers all over the world." Hoenhaim said. "I'll leave the Wizarding World with a gift. A TRUE Philosopher's Stone." He raised his hands as he had done so many centuries ago.

"No!" Voldemort Shouted, "Avada!"

He never finished the curse as Hoenheim brought his hands down and clapped them. The array activated. Everyone raised their arms to block the light from their eyes. Voldemort and all the Death Eaters cried out in pain as their life energy was taken from them. Flashing towards a glowing object floating above "Harry's" open hands.

In the Department of Mysteries a Death Eater was taking notes on Storm Phoenixes when his fellow Unspeakables saw him glow red then he cried out in pain and vanished in a red flash.

With the new Minister Rufus(can't spell his last name) His secretary Percy Weasley Cried out in pain before vanishing in a flash of red light. (I never did like Percy)

After several minutes the Stone took shape and "Harry "fell to the ground. Clutching the newly creatd Stone to his chest. "To all my friends. I leave you my life's work. The Philosopher's Stone." Were his last words before he sighed happily and moved no more.

They held the funeral a few days later. Both for the real Harry Potter, and for Hoenheim of Light.

On the Tombstone:

_Harry James Potter: July 31 1980 – October 31 1981_

_A pure soul who never got to experience life as we know it._

_Hoenheim of Light_

_Date of Birth unknown – June thirteenth 1997_

_A good friend, and a true Alchemist. May he find peace in the afterlife he couldn't find in this life. _

**The End...**

**Whaddya think? **

**ONE SHOT!!!**

**Review Review Review!!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
